onepiecefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Orange Town Arc
Volumes: 1-3, 3 volumes Manga: 8-21, 14 chapters Anime: 4-8, 5 episodes Năm phát hành: 1997-1998 (Manga), 1999 (Anime) *Mục lục Orange Town Arc, còn được gọi là Buggy the Clown Arc, là câu chuyện thứ hai trong series East Blue Saga của manga và anime One Piece. Arc này cho thấy Monkey D. Luffy và Roronoa Zoro vô tình vượt qua các con đường và chạm mặt với hải tặc hề Buggy và thủy thủ đoàn, cũng như gặp được hoa tiêu tương lai - Nami. ￼ *Tóm tắt Kẻ trộm và tên hải tặc mũi đỏ: Arc bắt đầu với Luffy và Zoro ngoài biển, đói và khát, do thực tế là cả hai người đều không có chủ hướng sẽ đi đến đâu. Luffy phát hiện ra một con chim trên không trung và sử dụng sức mạnh cao su của mình để thử và bắt nó để họ có thể ăn nó. Tuy nhiên, con chim hóa ra lớn hơn nhiều so với cậu ta nghĩ và bay đi với Luffy trong miệng. Zoro theo sau Luffy nhưng đi qua thì thấy ba tên cướp biển đang vật lộn trên đại dương. Họ nhảy vào thuyền của Zoro khi anh ta đi qua (vì anh ta không thể dừng lại) và sau đó cố gắng ăn cắp thuyền từ Zoro và bị Zoro đánh cho bầm dập. Cướp biển sau đó xin lỗi vì hành động của họ, nhận ra Zoro là một thợ săn cướp biển nổi tiếng và giải thích cho anh ta tình trạng hiện giờ của họ. Họ đã cướp thành công một con tàu khi họ đi qua một chiếc thuyền nhỏ trôi dạt đại dương với một hành khách nữ trên tàu. Cô ấy yêu cầu một số thức ăn và nước và tặng một cái hòm để trả tiền. Những tên cướp tham lam đã quyết định kiểm tra cái rương đầu tiên, chỉ để thấy nó trống rỗng và cô gái đã đánh cắp chiếc thuyền của họ. Một đợt sóng lớn đột ngột xuất hiện và đánh chìm chiếc thuyền nhỏ cùng với bọn cướp biển, trong khi cô gái vẫy tay chào khi đang ngồi trên chiếc thuyền của họ. Quay trở lại hiện tại, bọn cướp biển gầm gừ về việc trả thù và lo lắng về việc đội trưởng Buggy của họ sẽ làm gì với họ nếu họ trở lại tay không, trong khi Zoro thắc mắc Buggy là ai. Trong khi đó, trong một ngôi làng nhỏ có tên Orange Town, một con tàu cướp biển được thiết kế giống như một băng chuyền được neo thị trấn. Một trong những tên cướp biển trên tàu thấy Luffy và con chim, họ cảnh báo thuyền trưởng, người ra lệnh cho anh ta bắn nó xuống. Ở thị trấn, cùng một cô gái đã cướp thuyền của bọn cướp biển lúc nãy đang chạy trốn khỏi ba tên cướp biển đang tức giận, đang hét vào mặt cô để trả lại bản đồ của Grand Line mà cô đã đánh cắp. Một vụ nổ đã dừng lại cuộc đuổi bắt trong giây lát, và một cái gì đó đâm vào giữa bốn người. Luffy xuất hiện từ khói không hề hấn gì, tự hỏi những gì đã bắn vào anh ta. Cô gái đột nhiên nhận được một ý tưởng và gọi Luffy "ông chủ", yêu cầu ông "chăm sóc" lũ hải tặc. Những đám hải tặc xung quanh Luffy, một trong số họ đánh anh trên đầu và đâm thủng chiếc mũ rơm của Luffy. Điều này làm Luffy tức giận, và anh dễ dàng đánh bại cả ba người. Cô gái, người đang theo dõi, đã bị ấn tượng bởi khả năng của Luffy và giới thiệu mình là Nami, một tên trộm chuyên trộm đồ của cướp biển. Nami lúc đầu cố gắng hợp tác với Luffy, nhưng khi cô phát hiện ra anh ta là một tên cướp biển, cô chuyển sang ý tưởng giả vờ biến Luffy thành Buggy như một cựu boss của cô. Cô giả vờ làm quen với Luffy và đưa anh ta đến cho Buggy, người khóa anh ta trong một cái lồng. Sau đó, Nami giả vờ tham gia phi hành đoàn của Buggy để cô có thể ăn cắp vàng. Điều này hoạt động tốt, cho đến khi Buggy ra lệnh cho cô giết Luffy để chứng minh sự trung thành của cô. Bỗng lương tâm của Nami trỗi dậy, và cô ấy buộc phải cứu Luffy. May mắn thay, Zoro xuất hiện kịp thời để cứu cả hai và đánh bại Buggy. Anh ta cắt Buggy thành nhiều mảnh, ngạc nhiên trước cách dễ dàng bị đánh bại. Tuy nhiên, khi anh ta quay lại, anh ta nhận ra rằng bàn tay của Buggy đã tự tách ra, đâm Zoro ở giữa. Buggy sau đó tiết lộ ông đã ăn Trái Ác Quỷ cho anh ta sức mạnh để tách các bộ phận cơ thể của mình, chia thành các phần, làm cho anh ta không thể bị tấn công trước các vật sắc nhọn như thanh kiếm. Tuy nhiên, Luffy, Zoro và Nami đã trốn thoát bằng cách bắn pháo của Buggy vào Buggy và phi hành đoàn. ￼ The Town's Last Citizen: Boodle the Mayor: Thoát khỏi thị trấn trống rỗng, cả ba xảy ra khi một con chó, Chouchou, và Thị trưởng Orange Town, Boodle, người giải thích tình hình của con chó để bảo vệ cửa hiệu vật nuôi của ông chủ, mặc dù biết ông chủ của nó đã chết. Cuộc nói chuyện bị gián đoạn bởi sự xuất hiện của người bạn đời đầu tiên của Buggy, Mohji, và con sư tử của ông, Richie. Nami và Boodle thoát ra (Zoro đang hồi phục từ vết thương của cậu ta trong ngôi nhà của Thị trưởng), nhưng Luffy vẫn bị mắc kẹt trong cái lồng bỏ tù cậu khi Nami đưa cậu ta vào. Richie tấn công Luffy, phá vỡ cái lồng và làm cho Luffy bay qua một căn nhà. Chú ý đến cửa hàng vật nuôi, sau đó anh ta chú ý tới nó. Chouchou bảo vệ nó tốt nhất khả năng của mình, nhưng không phù hợp với sư tử. Khi Luffy trở lại khu vực, anh nhìn thấy cửa hàng vật nuôi bị cháy và con chó đau lòng vì nó. Luffy sau đó đối mặt Mohji và Richie và đánh bại cả hai cách dễ dàng, sau đó lấy hộp cuối cùng của thức ăn cho chó để lại từ cửa hàng và đưa nó cho Chouchou. ￼ Buggy's Flashy Finale: Các đoàn thuyền khởi hành: Boodle, lấy cảm hứng từ sự dũng cảm của Luffy, đi để đối đầu với Buggy, nhưng gần như bị nghẹn thở đến chết. May mắn thay, Luffy, Zoro, và Nami đến và cứu anh ta, sau đó gõ anh ta ra để chắc chắn rằng anh ta không cản trở. Zoro chiến đấu với Cabaji, người bạn thứ hai của Buggy và kiếm sĩ, mặc dù vết thương của anh ta đã gần như đánh bại Zoro. Nami lẻn ra để ăn cắp kho báu của Buggy. Trong cuộc chiến, Buggy tiết lộ rằng anh ta là người quen của Shanks, cũng như cách anh ta có được sức mạnh của anh ta và làm thế nào anh ta có một mối hận thù với anh ta. Anh ta đi ra sau khi Nami khi Buggy nhận ra cô ta lấy cướp của mình, nhưng Luffy cứu cô ta. Khi Buggy tách các bộ phận cơ thể của mình một lần nữa, chuẩn bị cho một cuộc tấn công khác vào Luffy, Nami đánh cắp một số trong số họ, buộc các phần cơ thể bị đánh cắp lại với nhau. Buggy được để lại chỉ còn bàn tay, bàn chân và đầu của anh ta, và bị Luffy đá anh ta bay. Nami cho Luffy bản đồ của Grand Line khi cô cảm ơn anh và đồng ý hợp tác với anh ta trong thời gian này. Khi ba người bắt đầu thư giãn, người dân thị trấn trở lại thị trấn, và khi nhìn thấy thị trưởng của họ bị loại ra, yêu cầu các câu trả lời. Luffy trả lời rằng cả ba đều là cướp biển, và người dân thị trấn đuổi họ ra khỏi thị trấn, mặc dù cả ba đều thất bại vì sự can thiệp của Chouchou. Boodle thức dậy và dường như Luffy, Zoro, và Nami rời khỏi hòn đảo trên hai chiếc thuyền nhỏ, ông cảm ơn cả ba từ bến tàu cho đến khi họ rời khỏi. Với sự ngạc nhiên của Nami, Luffy cố tình để lại một trong những túi đựng của cô sau đó trị giá khoảng 500.000 Beri (mình sẽ ghi tắt là B vì không có kí hiệu giống trong One Piece) để giúp người dân của Orange Town xây dựng lại ngôi nhà của họ. Cô đe doạ Luffy không bao giờ làm điều đó nữa. Với điều đó, ba tên cướp biển rời đi để tiếp tục hành trình đến Grand Line. ￼ *Sức ảnh hưởng của Orange Town Arc: _Đoạn này giới thiệu hai nhân vật chính: Nami, người sẽ trở thành hoa tiêu trong tương lai của băng Straw Hat (viết tắt là SH), và Buggy, đồng đội cũ của Shanks khi còn làm việc trên tàu của Roger. Flashback Buggy đặc biệt quan trọng, vì nó sau đó được tiết lộ rằng ông và Shanks là một phần của Roger Pirate. Rằng người đàn ông đấm họ trong chuỗi nhớ lại của họ là người bạn đời đầu tiên của phi hành đoàn, Silvers Rayleigh. Buggy là một phần của Pirate King's crew sẽ giúp anh ta trở thành một nhà lãnh đạo của đồng bào vượt biên (vãi cả đồng bào vượt biên ������; thật ra dịch đúng là những kẻ trốn tù nhưng dịch kiểu sát nghĩa như này tao thấy hay vl ������; tiếng Anh thật thú vị ������) Impel Down trước Marineford Arc. _Arc này giới thiệu người sử dụng Devil Fruit đầu tiên Luffy gặp: Buggy (Mặc dù Luffy đã chiến đấu với Alvida trong Romance Dawn Arc, cô không có Devil Fruit của mình vào thời điểm đó). _Buggy bị đánh bại và bay đi sẽ bắt đầu Buggy's Crew nhỏ: Sau trận chiến! _Đây là lần thứ hai Luffy được các nhà chức trách công nhận. Sau khi đánh bại Buggy, Thủy quân lục chiến tiến hành xem xét hành động của Luffy trước khi ban hành một khoản tiền thưởng. Nó sẽ không được ban cho đến sau khi trận chiến ở Arlong Park Arc rằng Luffy sẽ nhận được tiền thưởng đầu tiên của mình. ￼ *Sự khác nhau giữa anime và manga: _Trong manga, sau khi Luffy và Nami chạm trán nhau, trong khi họ đang nói chuyện, Nami đề cập rằng cô ấy muốn nhận 100.000.000 B để mua lại ngôi làng của cô. _Trong anime, cô đề cập đến mục tiêu của mình để có được 100.000.000 B, mặc dù cô không đề cập đến lý do. _Trong manga, sau khi Zoro thấy được ba người phụ cận của Buggy trong thuyền của anh ta trong khi anh ta đuổi theo Luffy, ba người nhắc đến trong hồi tưởng lại rằng một cô gái trẻ (Nami) lừa họ để cho cô ấy trên thuyền, cho phép (quáttttt??? Cho phép??? ������) cô ăn cắp thuyền của họ. _Trong anime, trộm cắp của thuyền cướp biển diễn ra trước khi Luffy bị kéo bởi con chim khổng lồ, và Zoro nhặt ba tên cướp biển Buggy trong khi anh ta đang cố gắng theo kịp con chim để cứu Luffy. Ngoài ra, ba tên cướp biển Buggy giải thích việc ăn cắp chiếc thuyền của họ đến khi bị Zoro đánh mới im. _Trong manga, một trong những thành viên của Buggy vô tình nói gì đó về mũi của anh. Trong cơn thịnh nộ, Buggy nắm lấy bàn tay bị tách rời của anh ta (mặc dù bàn tay không được hiển thị để giấu sức mạnh của Buggy cho đến khi nó được tiết lộ) và bắn Buggy Ball đặc biệt vào anh ta, giết chết anh ta. _Trong anime, Buggy chia tay thành viên phi hành đoàn và cho phép anh ta đi thay vào đó. _Trong manga, Nami được tiết lộ là một người nghiện rượu mạnh, vì cô ấy đủ tự tin để tin rằng cô ấy có thể uống chung với Buggy Pirates. _Khi Luffy gặp Chouchou lần đầu, trong manga anh ta chọc Chouchou trực tiếp vào mắt, trong khi trong anime anh ta chọc Chouchou vào trán. _Trong manga, trước khi đi ra ngoài, Mohjitries nói rằng Luffy là một người đàn ông cao su nhưng không thể nói những lời đó hoàn toàn, khiến Buggy hiểu nhầm ý nghĩ của Luffy đối với Mohji. Buggy sau đó ném Mohji vì không thông báo cho anh ta biết rằng Luffy có sức mạnh của Trái Ác Quỷ, nhưng trong anime, Mohji cố gắng nói với Buggy rằng Luffy đã ăn Gomu Gomu. _Ngoài ra, trong anime, thay vì Buggy là người ném Mohji, Cabaji là người ném Mohji, sau khi Mohji tức giận về việc điều trị Richie. _Nơi mà thị trưởng Orange Town gặp Buggy là nơi Cabaji thực sự xuất hiện lần đầu trong manga, trong khi trong anime, ông lần đầu tiên tiết lộ mình sau khi Luffy làm chao đảo Buggy Ball trở lại tại cướp biển. _Khi Buggy đang làm nghẹt thị trưởng, trong manga, Thị trưởng Boodle tấn công bàn tay đang nghẹn anh ta, mặc dù nó gây ra nhiều thiệt hại cho chính anh ta, trong khi trong anime, Thị trưởng Boodle hoàn toàn không thể giúp đỡ và Luffy phải cứu anh ta. _Trong manga, sau khi Zoro đề cập rằng anh ta đã mệt mỏi vì Cabaji đã tấn công vết thương của mình, Zoro cố tình tự cắt bằng thanh kiếm của mình để cho anh ta thấy anh ta có thể chiến đấu với một vết thương. _Trong anime, Zoro cho phép Cabaji cắt ngang anh ta bằng cách đứng yên để đánh bại. _Trong manga, sau khi bỏ Luffy đi theo kho báu của Buggy, Nami có thể ăn cắp bản đồ Buggy của Grand Line và kho báu của anh ta. _Trong anime, Nami đi đến một hầm dưới lòng đất, nơi cô tìm thấy một người đàn ông của Buggy trong trạng thái say rượu và cô quản lý anh ta để cô có thể đuổi anh ta ra và vào kho tàng và ăn cắp tất cả mọi thứ. ￼ *Tài liệu tham khảo ↑ One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, Buggy and Shanks are part of Roger crew. ↑ One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 56 Chapter 549 and Episode 452, Buggy being part of Roger crew is revealed by the Marines. ↑ 3.03.1 One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 2 Chapter 9 and Episode 5. ↑ One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 1 Chapter 8 and Episode 4. ↑ One Piece Manga — Vol. 2 Chapter 14(p. 2). ↑ One Piece Manga — Vol. 2 Chapter 16(p. 6). ↑ One Piece Anime — Episode 6. ↑ One Piece Anime — Episode 7. ↑ One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 2 Chapter 16 and Episode 7. ↑ One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 2 Chapter 17 and Episode 7.